Red Roses v Chocolate
by ryuzaki-will-live-on
Summary: When Matt is hours late for his Valentine's Day plans with Mello, can he explain his tardiness? Is his explaination enough to salvage their night together? Much better than the summary! Rated T for language. matt/mello one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

Mello scowled as he stretched against the couch for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. With each second that ticked by, his frustration grew; it swelled within him with rising hostility. It was Valentine's Day, and Matt was _still_ not here. Sure, they hadn't _exactly_ made plans for their Valentine's Day, but it was just assumed that he would come over to Mello's apartment, like he had for the past two years; it was practically a tradition. Yet, it was 9:30 and Matt had not even called.

To add to the blonde's irritation, he was out of chocolate; that was another big reason that he was looking forward to his boyfriend coming over. Not only did he actually _want _to spend the night with him, but Valentine's Day was a day for giving chocolate, and Mello _needed_ chocolate. The only reason that he hadn't rushed out to get more was because he was expecting Matt to come over and he didn't want to miss their time together, and of course, that the red head should be bringing chocolate.

Deciding that glaring at the clock wasn't going to fix anything, Mello made his way to the table where his handgun was laying haphazardly. With an I'm-so-not-happy-right-now sigh, he sat down and started cleaning it; at least this way, _if_ Matt _did_ show up, he'd have the pleasure of shooting him on the spot for being an asshole. Twenty minutes passed in no time, and when the gun was finished, his beau had still not arrived.

Now finding himself lacking something to do, he headed for his liquor cabinet; if he couldn't spend Valentine's Day with his boyfriend, he'd spend it drinking alone. Four shots of hard liquor later, he heard a soft knock on the door. Scowling in its general direction, he stood up, steadying himself slightly, and stomped towards the sound.

The blonde threw the door open with an angry grunt, letting the door crush into its adjacent companion. Before him stood the expected-but-hours-late boyfriend, a sheepish smile placed against his lips. He had a messenger bag thrown across his right shoulder, and a bouquet of red roses in his left hand.

"Mellz, Happy −" He stopped, recognizing something in Mello's demeanor, "What's wrong?"

The question infuriated the blonde; what right did he have to ask him that question. Glaring at the man in his doorway, Mello grunted his greeting, "What do you want?"

A look of hurt fell across Matt's face, and then morphed to a look of profound confusion. "What are you talking about Mello? It's Valentine's Day, remember? We always spend it together. What's wrong?"

"You're my problem," the elder snapped.

The confusion remained in place, "Me!? What did I do?"

Mello scoffed, reaching the level of beyond-pissed-off. "Hello, asshole! It's almost 10:00 P.M. Where the fuck do you think you've been all night? Huh? Did you have a date with your freaking DS, and just didn't have time for me? Or was it the guy from the movie theatre that hit on you last weekend? It's fucking Valentine's Day, and you don't show up until 10:00, _and_ don't even bother to call and say you're not coming over." The blonde was visibly fuming, the hostility evident in his hard features.

The look of confusion passed to hurt and then changed once again to a look of determined anger, all within a few moments. Without dignifying his blonde's rant with an answer, he grabbed Mello by his leather vest roughly, quickly pulling him into a harsh, passionate kiss. Almost immediately, Mello was kissing him back; however, moments later, the blonde suddenly froze as if remembering something and jerked away, matching his boyfriend with a glare. When Matt leaned in again, Mello drew his arm back in a swift movement before bringing it to a collision with the red head's jaw.

The bouquet of roses fell to ground, leaving Matt to take a few steps back from the impact and falling on his ass. God did his jaw hurt, but it hurt more that Mello was acting like this on Valentine's Day; it was their day, and he didn't want there to be any tension between the two of them. Rubbing his jaw, his eyes drifted up, gazing at the blonde through dark eyelashes, taking in the entire picture.

Mello felt surprisingly better after punching the gamer in the jaw; being violent always seemed to make him feel better. Allowing the fuming hostility die down to a simmering irritation, he brought himself to glance down at the bouquet of roses that had landed at his feet. A few of the petals had fallen off, but they were more-or-less in perfect condition. With a quirky glance towards the man on the floor, he bent down and picked up the flowers.

"You got these for me?" he asked, dragging his eyes from the bundle of red to the bundle of red on the floor. When Matt only nodded slightly and continued to stare at him, Mello added on, "Why?"

The question struck Matt as hilarious, though the situation was kind of strange, causing him to actually laugh. "Why did I get you flowers, or why did I get you roses?"

"Both."

Suppressing another soft chuckle after noticing the sharpness in Mello's voice he replied. "I got you flowers because it's a nice thought, not to mention a tradition amongst "normal" couples for Valentine's Day. I got you roses because supposedly, they're supposed to let the person you give them to that you love them; I chose red roses because I thought the color would remind you of me."

"Who the fuck told you that load of crap?" Mello questioned skeptically. He had never heard of any of those supposed traditions that Matt had mentioned.

Shooting a nervous glance towards the floor, Matt mumbled, "Near."

The anger sparked back up in Mello, "Why the hell have you been talking to Near?" With a gasp of realization he spat, "Is_ that_ who you were with tonight!?"

Finally picking himself up off the floor, Matt took a step towards the angry blonde, "Well, yeah, but don't jump to conclusions, I can explain."

"Like _hell _you can explain; leave, now," Mello barked, his voice dripping with contempt.

With a quick, fluid motion, Matt reached out and grabbed Mello's arm, "Mellz, please. Let me explain, please?" His voice was next to quavering, and his bright eyes conveyed nothing but absolute panic.

The sight pulled on the heartstrings that were often affected when Matt was involved. With a sigh and attempted cold glare, he caved, "All right. Come in, you have ten minutes to explain before I kick you out."

A flash of relief passed over Matt's eyes, before he stepped into his boyfriend's apartment and closing the door behind him, and following Mello to the living room. When the blonde turned and stared at him expectantly, he took a deep breath.

"Mellz, I was with Near earlier, but it's not what you think it was. I wanted to ask him for some advice for what I should do tonight, because I really wanted this year's Valentine's Day to be perfect; however, I wanted it to be different from last year's so you didn't think I was lame or something like that. So I asked him what people generally do on Valentine's Day, and he said that they send their significant other flowers, roses in particular." He paused for a moment, gauging Mello's reaction, which seemed next to impassive, if not disbelieving at this point.

"That was pretty much all he said, and I asked what else I should try tonight, but he said that he didn't know, because he had never had a valentine, which didn't surprise me because he's an anti-social freak. Well, so I left after like, three minutes and made my way to the florist. Well, the freaking bastards closed at five, so I had to backtrack all the way across town to the local department store. They had roses, but they had all these stupid colors; there was white which I didn't dare pick because I thought they'd remind you of Near, and then there was orange, and yellow, and pink… none of them seemed to fit. Since I wanted to only get you the best, I decided I would keep looking; it was about seven at that point, and I figured if I hurried, I would be able to get to your apartment by eight. Well, I checked every freaking store I came across, and I couldn't find anything that was _you._" He paused to catch his breath.

"Before I knew it, I had driven for over an hour and had still not found the right roses. Well, I was starting to give up because I figured that it was a lost cause and that Near, the stupid bastard, had probably lied to me. However, when I stopped for gas for my car, there were these red roses in big bouquets, and when I saw them… they just seemed right, you know? So I picked them up and rushed back, which still took me over an hour. Then I just had to pick something up from my apartment and I came right over."

Matt glanced up at Mello, dragging his eyes from the stain on the carpet from when they had spilled red wine a year or so back. Mello was staring at the red head, though the cold sharpness that had inhabited it earlier had been replaced by a tender softness. The look almost frightened Matt, Mello truly was unpredictable… Hopefully he believed him, since it was the truth; he wanted to salvage the last little bit of their Valentine's Day.

"You dumbass," Mello chuckled, pulling him down towards the couch. Matt didn't have time to interpret what that comment meant before he found himself in a heated kiss between the leather-clad blonde. When Mello finally pulled away, his hands still tangled in red hair, his face still mere inches away from his boyfriend's, he managed to find words to express what he was feeling. "You drove for over two hours to buy me roses, because Near told you to?" When Matt only bleakly nodded, Mello chuckled. "You know, you could have just shown up in a stripper outfit, and we could have just had unbelievable sex in my apartment… you didn't need roses," he said with a cocky smirk.

Matt couldn't help but smile; Mello wasn't pissed anymore, perhaps the last couple of hours of Valentine's Day could be salvaged. With a matching haughty grin, Matt kissed the blonde beside him, "That's what happened last year. Well, minus the stripper outfit." Both boys laughed at this before indulging themselves with several more minutes of lip-lock.

Finally pulling away from each other, Mello glanced down at the roses that had found their way to being laid on the couch beside them, "Well, thanks for the roses… I guess it was a really thoughtful thing for you to do; I mean, to drive all that time for them and all. Plus, you were right about the color… I think every time I look at them, I'll just picture you, or you know, the image of looking down and seeing you sucking me off." The blonde smirked as Matt blushed at the statement; he had been complemented and teased in the same sentence, it should be illegal.

"Shut up," he mumbled, pushing lightly and ineffectively against Mello's arm.

"I'm kidding; but really, thanks. They mean a lot, even though I'd never heard of people sending flowers for Valentine's Day; it seems like a kind of stupid tradition."

"I know−" Matt began before he was interrupted by his boyfriend.

"Now… if we want to discuss a brilliant tradition… the art of giving people chocolate on Valentine's Day! Now, that is a brilliant idea; whoever thought of that should be god of the world!"

Matt smiled, chuckling to himself at his beau. "So you would have preferred chocolate?" he hummed, an amused smirk ghosting across his features.

Mello gave him an incredulous look, "Don't ask stupid questions; you'll get yourself shot. Besides, I am out of chocolate. I was really hoping you'd bring some over, since you know, you love me so much and know I deserve chocolate since I've been really good this year and stuff."

Matt let out an amused snort, "I think you have today mixed up with Christmas, Mellz. However, I think it is highly arguable that you've been really bad this year." He smirked again, loving the teasing conversation. Matt pulled Mello into another kiss, more heated and impassioned than the last. When at last their lips drew apart, Matt spoke again. "However, I think I can be persuaded otherwise, maybe."

Their lips were against each other's again. Matt fought weekly for dominance in their kisses, but inwardly contented himself with the situation he found himself in. Within minutes, Mello was pulling off Matt's vest, followed quickly by his trademark striped shirt. Mello's vest also found its way to the floor, joining the heap of clothes that was forming. When Mello pulled his lips away from the red head's and began kissing his way down Matt's stomach toward the hem of his jeans, Matt was finding himself _very_ content with the situation he was in.

Seconds later, Mello was unbuttoning Matt's jeans. However, in the heat of the moment, and against the cries from his already thickening arousal, somewhere in the back of his mind, Matt found coherent words. "Mellz… ngh… I think I've been convinced." The blonde smirked at him. "So I'll play Santa for a second."

A look of confusion flashed across Mello's face as Matt reached over the armrest of the couch, grabbing his messenger bag that had been deposited on the floor. He didn't open it, but simply pushed it towards Mello, letting the bag drop onto his lap with a thud. The blonde glanced curiously at Matt before allowing his hand to open the bag. The bag was filled to the brim with chocolate, his favorite brand and everything.

Mello allowed himself to pick up one of the bars, turning it over in his hands before returning his eyes to Matt, who was only smiling now. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mellz."

The blonde gave him a look of absolute adoration, taking in the image of the half-naked man who had just given him a week's supply of chocolate. Jumping up and laying the chocolate safely back against the couch, he snatched up Matt's hand, jerking him up off the couch. "Come on."

With an excited smile, Mello led Matt down the hall to the last door on the right, his bedroom. Dragging him in and depositing the red head on his bed, Mello crawled on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Time for the unbelievable sex?" Matt asked with a smirk.

Matching his smirk, Mello leaned in and gave the man beneath him a quick mischievous kiss. He whispered, "You know me too well. Happy Valentine's Day, Love."

**A/N : Happy Valentine's day everyone! I was sitting at home thinking about the holiday when the thought for this story struck me; I hope you like it. Please review!! It'll make me (the valentine-less) author very happy. please? ^_^ Until next time. xo.**


End file.
